Deluge
by Twisted Schadenfreude
Summary: Juvia's immense hatred for the rain reaches its boiling point. Can a visit from a friend in a dream change her mind? Written for luffy fan's Fairy Tail Writing Contest, with the theme "What Fairy Tail Guild members do on a rainy day."


_Copious amounts of rainfall fell from the heavens. Mere moments before, the sky had been a serene zaffre blue, when all of a sudden cirrus clouds had started coming in from nowhere. Parents began ushering their children indoors despite various protests, and people scurried to find shelter. Flowers drowned under the flooding, and small creatures scrambled up their trees for leverage. _

"_What on Earthland is happening?" people asked in confusion, as they watched their kids sit propped on their elbows against windowsills, staring wistfully at the outside. What would have been a beautiful, sunny day was forthwith ruined. After all, not much anything could be done during pouring precip. Plans for the day were foiled, and it left a bad taste in one's mouth. _

"_The rain brings no good," they said bitterly, as they were left to wonder where the mysterious change in weather had come from. _

* * *

I was not having a good day. I had not even bothered to take my parasol out, drenching me in my own self-induced downpour. My amaranth chiffon dress draped pathetically over my hunched body. My make-up had smeared, with eyeliner running below my lids and the rest of the colours being washed from my face. My hair that I had so diligently styled into a neat up-do fell limply down my back. I was shaking, from the cold and from frustration. I trudged back to the guild, noxious with failure.

* * *

It had been such a simple mission, really. I was tasked with providing a water show for a beach side wedding. It was perfect for me. As a romantic enthusiast and water mage, I greedily snatched the paper into my hands as soon as I spotted it on the mission board, before setting off to meet my client for that morning.

The flier directed me to Dream Industries, a business that developed a line of products which focused on illusions during sleep. Their merchandise permitted you to manipulate your own dreams, as well as someone else's, enter another person's dreams, as well as engage in lucid dreaming. The building was exorbitantly tall, going up more stories than my line of vision could follow. The lady at the receptionist's desk led me to an office at the top floor, where my customer was waiting.

The bride to be was a stunning heiress with bubble-gum pink hair, baby blue eyes, and a very specific vision for her big day. Everything single detail about my feats and water works was set in stone. The woman was very imposing, and spoke in a manner that betrayed her disbelief in my abilities. But somehow, I understood how she wanted this day to be perfect. After finishing her briefing, she had her chauffeur bring in a dress and instructed that I wear it. Naturally, I acquiesced.

The wedding was very elegant, and looked extremely expensive. The chapel was decorated with pink and white satin streamers, and pink roses that hung in every nook and cranny. The organ started to play, and that was my cue to begin. A waterfall fell from the door where the bride was to enter, and I parted it like a curtain as she walked down the aisle. She was a sight to behold in a gossamer gown, with a veil tucked into her neat updo. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the groom's breath hitch, and I smiled to myself. _How romantic. Juvia would love a wedding as beautiful as this one_. I continued my tricks, swirling a stream in the air above everyone's heads, twirling it in a ribbon like pattern.

I did not disappoint, and I made it past the nuptial ceremonies and the beginning of the reception without a hitch. I allowed myself to breathe and congratulate myself inwardly for a job well done. Arrogance aside, I will admit that I had flawlessly pulled off the hoops she had wanted to encircle her and the groom as they kissed.

Things went awry when I took my break at the reception. I ate at a table alone, too shy to approach any of the other guests. Another woman, who looked just as much out of place as I did, asked if she could join me. Her sloppy appearance did not befit a wedding, her make-up decrepitly done and her frumpy magenta dress rumpled. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she strained to smile.

We became good friends very fast.

She told me her story, how the groom was her childhood friend she had loved her entire life, but she had never mustered the courage to tell him how she felt. Now it was too late, and she did not want to be selfish and destroy his newfound happiness. Her tale struck me deeply, and I could not help but let my imagination run wild. It was me in her place, fear getting the best of me, letting moments pass by, never getting to tell Gray-sama that I loved him. It would be me, the bridesmaid at his wedding to a faceless, golden haired beauty. My heart would break as they said I do, and I would be too stunned to utter a word when the priest asked if there were any objections…

As the tears started to roll down my cheeks, the raindrops started to fall.

Pitter patter, drip drop.

It grew into a full blown storm which, of course, ruined the outdoor reception.

Once the waterlogged guests were gathered inside the villa, the bride took me aside. My reputation as 'Rain Woman' preceded me. She shouted that I had destroyed her wedding, which was supposed to be the most perfect day of her life. All I could do was bow my head, for I was indeed guilty. I apologized, and left without my payment.

* * *

I arrived at the guild, a place of warmth and comfort. I was not in the mood. I did not want them to see me in the state that I was, and so, being the stalker I am, lingered outside in the downpour and resorted to peeking at them from the window. I could hear the voices inside.

As I saw Mirajane approaching, I released a small squeak and ducked. She did not see me, eyes staring mournfully at the weather.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "I guess this cancels out our plans of going to the beach."

"But Mira!" I heard Lisanna protest. "We've been looking forward to this for weeks!"

The older woman shook her head and turned to face her sister. I took this opportunity to regain my view on the others. They all looked so downcast and disheartened. "The beach has probably shut down for today in light of the storm."

"I think this puts a damper to our picnic arrangements as well," Alzack grimaced as he looked at his family, his young daughter in particular. "Sorry, Asuka. Maybe tomorrow when it clears up."

"Daddy!" the little girl whined. She turned to her mother imploringly for consideration. Bisca leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"We'll find something else to do."

"But you can't do anything in the rain," Asuka pouted.

The people inside quietly murmured their accession. From Erza and Jellal's date, to Cana's sun tanning, to Reedus painting the beautiful sunny weather, all activities prepared had to be rain-checked. All because of me and my emotions, and most of all, my emotion's confounded direct relationship to precipitation.

I could not bear to remain and hear more.

"Juvia is sorry she's the Rain Woman," I muttered. "Believe her when she says she wishes she wasn't." I stood and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I bumped into someone, presumably also on their way back to the guild, but I did not have time to see who it was. I could only call a hurried apology over my shoulder. The downpour pelted onto the earth more harshly.

I rushed back into my suite at the dorms and buried myself under a thick blanket. I pressed my pillow over my ears, hoping to block out the sound of the raindrops against the window, and the roaring of the wind outside.

I hated the rain with every fibre of my being. _Always have, always will_. The rain is what pushed everyone away from me and shoved me into a corner of solitude where I was trapped for more than half my life.

_You can't do anything in the rain_ I thought bitterly as I mulled over Asuka's words over and over again. _You can't play, you can't have fun, and you can't go out without getting sick. You're just cooped up inside like a caged songbird, never to see the sun again until you're set free._

I would never be free from this curse. I hated that the stronger my pain and anguish became, the harder it poured down on the city.

_Juvia hates the rain_ I chanted inwardly. _She hates it, she hates herself, she hates the rain, she hates Juvia. _

The weather did not falter even after I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ceaseless raining drowned the earth, swallowing up all land masses. Lifeless bodies floated atop the water, and I was literally drowning in my own tears. I could not stop, and when I tried screaming for help, water flooded into my mouth, leaving me choking and my speech garbled. The waves pushed me around, the current dragging me under.

"Save Juvia!" I sputtered, trying to keep my head above sea level. But the water just kept rising, and all I could do was weakly lift my arms above to reach for any aid.

By some miracle, a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up. I gasped for air once I felt a dry floor, and savoured each breath I took.

"You okay?" I snapped my head up. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Gray-sama!" I chirped happily. I looked around and saw that we were alone in a world of nothingness, of endless white walls. "Where are we?"

Gray-sama grinned, and I swooned inwardly –and outwardly. He pressed his index finger against his temple. "We're in your mind, Juvia. I'm a figment of your imagination, your conscience. You're still asleep and dreaming."

My lips parted in sudden understanding. "Oh. I see. Thank you for saving me, Dream Gray-sama."

"Any reason you had that nightmare, specifically?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." I began to fiddle with my fingers nervously. _How embarrassing! This is exactly why Juvia did not want to go to the guild. She does not want anyone to see her all depressed._

He inclined his head, and I did my best not to squeal. "Really now?"

I sighed. It was useless. I could not ever lie to Gray-sama, even Dream Gray-sama. "Well… It's just that Juvia wasn't having a good day. She failed her mission, destroying her client's day. And she ruined everyone else's, too!"

"How so?" Dream Gray-sama asked.

"The stupid rain!" I blurted. "Juvia hates the rain so much. It brings no good, and all you can do is stay indoors. All it brings is gloom, and it makes you feel like nothing is ever going to go right."

"Why's that?"

"Because… Because it just does! And Juvia isn't very happy with Dream Gray-sama's two word responses."

"Know why?" he asked smugly. I pursed my lips, fighting against his attempts to rile me up. "It's 'cause I disagree."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it. Prove to Juvia that the rain can bring even an ounce of good," I snorted. Dream Gray-sama's hand encircled my wrist. I swear, my heart melted the very moment his skin made contact with mine.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." He snapped his fingers, and the world began to spin. Soon, we found ourselves in my dorm.

_DREAM GRAY-SAMA IS IN MY BEDROOM _I shrieked in my mind as my heart started to race. It was then that I noticed the sound of delicate snoring. I turned around and my mouth fell agape. I was staring at myself sleep. My eyes were screwed tightly together, and my hair was frizzy and mussed on one side. I gave a small sigh of relief, knowing that the Gray-sama with me was not real, not when I looked like _that_.

"Come on," Dream Gray-sama beckoned. He began to float, and I discovered that in my dream form, I could do it as well. We phased through the walls and flew over the city, intangible to any matter.

It was exhilarating, gliding over Magnolia. The rain that pelted down on those below seeped through our unsubstantial silhouettes, a fact that I revelled in.

"So what is it that Dream Gray-sama wants to show Juvia?" I asked.

"Not what," he replied. "Who."

* * *

"Natsu! Are you insane?" Lucy yelled from the top of a hill. She was decked out in a raincoat and rain boots, and standing under an umbrella. Her companion, on the other hand, stood in the open field, soaked to the bone. He was laughing at the blonde. He shrugged his vest off and threw his scarf at her. The blue Exceed, Happy, flew in carrying a wooden plank. He dropped it at Natsu's feet.

"What are they doing?" I asked Dream Gray-sama.

"Shh. Just watched them," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Lighten up, Lucy," the Dragonslayer chuckled. He caught a balking Lucy by the arm, making her drop her umbrella. Soon enough, she too was drenched.

"I hope you're happy now," she grumbled. "I could get pneumonia or something." She yelped in surprise when Natsu pressed against her shoulders to forcibly seat her on the makeshift sled. She looked up at him in terror.

"Ready?" he grinned maniacally before propping down behind her. Happy stood at their back, ready to push them down the slope. Lucy was mortified.

"Oh no. No, no, no! You can't be serious –" she drowned out her own words with a blood curdling scream that pierced my ghostly eardrums. Natsu guffawed like a child.

They crash landed into a pool of mud at the bottom of the hill. Their limbs entangled as Lucy fell on top of Natsu and under the sled. Natsu was roaring with laughter, and even Lucy joined him.

"That looked like so much fun!" I told Dream Gray-sama excitedly.

"There's more," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

We came to the front of Alzack and Bisca's residence. Father and daughter were outside. Little Asuka was clad in her swim wear, with her father kneeling beside her. The girl wielded a purple washable marker, and doodled all over her father's face. Alzack was decorated with a moustache, a unibrow, and a smiley face on his forehead.

He was no pushover though. He also drew a moustache on his baby girl with a green marker, avoiding her playful blocks and punches. The rain washed away the colours on their skin. Little droplets in purple and green slid down their faces and onto the ground like a rainbow.

We watched them play tag in their backyard, and hide and seek, and Marco Polo. Alzack was a great father, and it was clear to see that he loved his baby girl very much. I stole a glance at Dream Gray-sama.

_Juvia thinks Gray-sama would make a great dad as well. Would he like a boy or a girl first? I think thirty. Yes, thirty is a good number. _

I was pulled out of my fantasies by Bisca's call from inside the house. "Hot chocolate!"

Asuka picked herself up from mudwrestling with her dad. "Yeah!" she exclaimed, and skipped merrily inside the house. Alzack followed suit.

"Make sure you clean yourselves up first," we heard Bisca say before the door closed.

* * *

"It is an… empty street," I mumbled. No carts or carriages occupied the road, and the sidewalks were devoid of life. All the people must have been inside their homes, dry, safe, and warm.

"Look over there." Dream Gray-sama pointed to the far edge of the street, slowly coming closer. I squinted my eyes, and the figure became clearer and clearer. Wendy!

She was dancing, singing. Wisps of midnight blue hair swished in rhythm to her every move. She twirled, did pirouettes, and belted a song I never knew she knew. She leapt onto lampposts and swung around them. She jumped into a puddle, making a splash. She giggled, and continued on her merry way, oblivious to our stares.

"She looks so carefree," I commented, looking at Dream Gray-sama. This bubbly, dancing Wendy was in stark contrast to the timid little Dragonslayer I saw every day at the guild.

"She told me –I mean, she told the real Gray that she loves the rain. It washes away all her fear and shyness, and she just lets loose."

* * *

We did not travel far to go to the next scene Dream Gray-sama wanted to show me. I put my face against a restaurant's glass window, watching a couple have a romantic meal. The woman was blushing prettily at something the man said, and his expression was that of utter contentment. I smiled. They were so in love.

She dug into two cheesecakes before standing up. They paid the check, and walked to the door. Startled, I hid behind Dream Gray-sama, forgetting that I was invisible to them.

"I ruined Erza and Jellal's date," I said morosely. He raised his eyebrows. "Jellal wanted to take Erza out shopping, and then sampling different cheesecakes, and then an evening on the bridge. Now everything is ruined."

"You sure about that?" He gestured towards the two.

They had no umbrella, and thus Jellal offered Erza his coat so that she could shield herself from the rain. But she declined. Instead she opted to run out into the street. She looked up into the sky, letting the water kiss her skin. She held her arms aloft, soaking in each moment. Jellal was hypnotized at the sight of her.

She turned to him, and motioned for him to come closer. He obeyed without question. I could feel the romantic in me rolling around in delight. This was just like a scene from a movie, or a romance novel.

"Erza," Jellal began, with the locks of blue plastered on his face, and rain dripping off the tip of his nose. "Erza, I –"

Before he could say another word, she captured his lips with hers. His hands snaked around her back, gently nudging her closer. I just died from a heart bursting with joy. Anyone who knew of their tragic tale would be glowing at the sight of their newfound happiness

"This is so romantic," I said, enchanted by true love. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dream Gray-sama getting flushed. I turned back to the happy couple and did the same. Their kiss was becoming a bit more heated. And graphic. I shuddered.

"…Juvia?"

"Yes, Dream Gray-sama?"

"I think we should leave know."

"Juvia thinks so too."

* * *

I found myself in a dark room, filled with the coppery scent of either blood or rusting metal. I did not need to ask where we were. "This is Gajeel's room."

"How'd you know that?"

"Please. Juvia has been here hundreds of times," I scoffed. If Dream Gray-sama looked a little perturbed, I decided not to comment.

The light flickered room, and my gruff best friend was carrying petite Levy over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. How I wanted to slap him for his idiocy.

"Gajeel," Levy moaned meekly. "Put me down." _EEP!_ _We're invading yet another intimate moment!_ I panicked. I eyed Dream Gray-sama. _Oh, Dream Gray-sama! Do you have any ulterior motives for showing Juvia all of this? Juvia cannot handle it! She's going to explode!_

A fit of violent coughing brought me back to reality. Levy-chan's face was red as a tomato, and her breathing was shallow. Gajeel gently laid her down on his bed.

"Shrimp, I thought you were smarter than trying to get home in the middle of a storm, even when you already have the flu. What if something happened to you? I found you passed out two blocks away from the guild!" he growled.

"I wasn't passed out! I was just, um, resting. Yeah, resting," she retorted weakly. Gajeel snorted.

"Don't move. I'm going to go get you something to eat."

"Don't worry," Levy said once he was out of the room. "I'm not going anywhere."

I stood transfixed, as I watched Black Steel Gajeel heat up some canned soup, made tea, and warmed some toast for her. After placing everything on a tray, he stared at the empty can. And then he ate it.

He brought the food back to his room, and coaxed a defiant Levy to eat.

"You've gotta get something in your system, Shrimp," he said while holding a spoon of soup to her lips. She tilted her head.

"I'm not hungry," she said. Her stomach grumbled, betraying her. Defeated, she began to eat while Gajeel coached her.

She stared up at him with big brown eyes, and I swelled with pride for my friend and his evident change. He smiled more often. "Thank you, Gajeel," she said, once the bowl of soup was empty.

"Tch. Don't mention it. Seriously, Shrimp," he added menacingly. "Don't mention it to anyone."

She giggled. "Will do."

* * *

"Do you believe me now?" Dream Gray-sama said as we floated away. "The rain brings good things."

I was not about to lose an argument to a figment of my imagination, even if it was Gray-sama. "But that last thing only proved that the rain brings bad," I countered. "The weather exacerbated Levy's condition."

"I'm pretty sure those moments were worth it, if the smiles on their faces were anything to go by." His mouth twitched. "But fair enough. If you want to play it that way, fine. I've got more aces up my sleeve."

"Dream Gray-sama," I sweatdropped. "You aren't wearing a shirt."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Our final destination was a quaint house bordering the outskirts of town. I had only been there once before, but I recognized it. The Strauss siblings' home.

I looked to my feet guiltily. They were supposed to have their first beach outing since Lisanna's return. They had been planning it for weeks, a remake of the traditional activity they used to do as kids. Lisanna had been so giddy when she told me. And what did I do? I flooded the beach.

But instead of desolate faces sitting around the dining table, I saw two white haired girls dressed in bathing suits playing in their garden, tossing a beach ball at each other. Elfman sat in an inflatable kiddie pool, wearing sunglasses and sipping on a glass of lemonade.

"Manly!" he declared in approval, and his sisters cheered. "A true man is creative and resourceful."

They did this all in the middle of a storm.

"So what's Cana up to?" Lisanna asked as she threw the sphere to her sister. "She said she wasn't in the mood to join us for outdoor games."

"She's locked herself up in our bathroom," Mirajane mused. "She's created this sort of spa in there, with a rose petal bath and scented candles."

"You'd think she'd rather do that in her own home," Lisanna said sparingly, and Mirajane chuckled at that.

I spotted Reedus sitting on their patio, painting the scene before him. I floated so that I could stand behind him, marvelling at his precise brush strokes across the canvas. Each droplet that fell to the earth was like a gem, and the cloudy sky represented not anger and depression, but a contented and restful atmosphere. The rain was peaceful. The rain was beautiful.

It was then that I realized that rain was just like sunlight, like snowfall. Boundaries are set only by the vastness of your imagination, and appreciation of the littlest things. Everyone's smiles proved to me that even under dark clouds, there could be light.

I felt a warm, callused hand on my shoulder.

"Shall we head back?"

* * *

Dream Gray-sama and I said nothing on the trip back to my bedroom as we floated over the night sky. We stood once more in the centre of the white room.

"I win," Dream Gray-sama said softly.

I nodded. My eyes began to fill with happy tears, grateful to the man who lifted my spirits beyond what I thought possible. Gray-sama has always been the one saving me from my own darkness. He's always there to take my hand and show me clear blue skies.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, something I never would have the gall to do if it were the real Gray-sama. "Thank you, Dream Gray-sama."

He gave me a two fingered salute. With another snap of his fingers, the colors began to fill the empty room. It was like a collision of chromatic supernovas, as shades of every sort burst onto every inch.

_Rainbows always come after a storm. _

Dream Gray-sama had disappeared quietly in the rhapsody of iridescence. I closed my eyes, relishing in the gentle glow of each hue.

_Thank you._

* * *

"Good morning, Gray-sama!" I said as I bounded into the guild the next day. Gray-sama was sitting on the desk, arguing with Natsu as per usual. At the sound of my voice, he cursed loudly.

"M-morning, Juvia."

_Did Juvia do something wrong?_ I wondered in worry. "Juvia had such a wonderful dream last night! Gray-sama was there the whole time!" Cana snickered as she sipped her beer. Gray-sama looked stricken as he fumbled with a small trinket behind his back. He hastily stuffed the object in his pants, but I caught a good glimpse of the label. _Dream Gate by Dream Industries. _

My eyes widened in realization.

"Gray-sama," I began slowly. He began to fidget under my stare. No, he must not have wanted anyone to know what he did. I complied, endlessly grateful.

"Hn?"

"Thank you," I beamed, and said no more. A smile crept upon his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

A/N: This was an entry for **_luffy fan_'s Fairy Tail Writing Contest**'s first challenge, with the theme "what Fairy Tail Guild members do on a rainy day, to be written in first person." I must admit, writing in first person was quite an arduous task for me, but I guess it is something I should get used to. As much as I ship Gruvia, I wanted to focus more on the friendship aspect of their relationship with this story, which is why friendship is what is tagged instead of romance for the genre. I would like to thank _**luffy fan**_ for the initial feedback (and for letting me participate), and her suggestions have been incorporated into this story.

This was pretty fun to write, and it's my first ever time entering a writing contest. I am EXTREMELY glad I joined, as it's been a fun learning experience. I'm looking forward to the next challenge. Whoopieeee! Interested? forum/Fairy-Tail-Writing-Contest-Open/126685/

Thank you for taking the time to read this! Any and all reviews, critiques, and yes, flames are welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**


End file.
